lalaloopsylandiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
El gran musical
}} El gran musical (Ace in the Hole en su versión original) es el décimo tercer episodio de la primera temporada de la serie de TV. El título en inglés hace referencia a "As bajo la manga", referente a un truco o ventaja oculta que posee una persona. Sinopsis Ace rompe accidentalmente gramófono de Tippy junto con otras cosas que las chicas le prestaron para reparar dicho gramófono. Ember mientras tanto intenta enfriar a las plantas y mascotas en el día más caluroso del año. Trama Trama de Ace Ace esta haciendo un gokart y es interrumpido por Tippy, la cual lo llama para que le haga mantenimiento a su gramófono debido a que tiene un recital para esta noche. Al llegar allá, pide que el gramófono sea ruidoso para que su público lo pueda escuchar. Ace entonces lo desarma pero le sobran piezas. Tippy mientras tanto sigue practicando y presionando pasivamente a Ace de que se apure. El primer intento de Ace falla ya que la música sale interrumpida. Es aquí en donde Ace comienza a realizar un patrón: nota que le falta una pieza; le pide a alguna lala un aparato que contenga dicha pieza; la lala le pide que su aparato a prestar este intacto tras la reparación debido a que lo usará para algo; Ace extrae la pieza; y repara a medias el aparato que le prestaron. Esto le ocurre con Berry, Pillow y Peanut donde pedía una palanca, una pieza que girara y algo que rebotara de una tostadora, un reloj cucú y un trampolín respectivamente. Tippy mientras tanto practica usando los graznidos de su cisne como música temporal y a medida que pasa el tiempo comienza a ponerse más pasiva agresiva con Ace mediante su lenguaje corporal preguntando si esta listo su gramófono. Las chicas que le prestaron las cosas, van donde él a quejarse y las calma diciendo que reparará todo. Él, no teniendo idea que hacer va donde Bea donde le da un libro con instrucciones para repararlo todo en menos de 5 minutos. Trama de Ember Ember en su estación dice que hay mucha calor en Lalaloopsylandia y por tanto usará el sistema de hidrantes del lugar para refrescar tanto a la vegetación como las mascotas. Epílogo Ember al regar usando un hidrante morado cercano a la casa de Tippy, provoca que el estanque de ella se seque. Por tanto intentan poner agua usando recipientes pequeños y posteriormente le piden a Mittens que traiga hielo el cual se derretirá y llenará el lago. Ace de forma paralela, sigue intentando reparar el gramófono con ayuda de Bea y de su mascota Monita. Él estaba apunto de rendirse hasta que Monita le hace una sugerencia de como poner una pieza. Sin haber probado el gramófono, Tippy le pide que toque música pero nada ocurre hasta que Monita baja la palanca del tostador. Ace después prueba el gramófono, pero salen tostadas del mismo y la audiencia le gustó el pan ofrecido. Posteriormente se revela que Ace reparó mal las cosas de todas debido a que tenían sus funciones traspapeladas, pero no importa porque las chicas se tomaron el asunto con calma. Línea de tiempo *Spot tiene un hidrante azul afuera de su casa, el cual desaparece en posteriores episodios. *Lalaloopsylandia posee un sistema de hidrantes. *Peanut menciona que Lalaloopsylandia se ubica en la tierra(Versión Prime Video; Minuto 13:41) Peanut: My boingies are your boingies Ace, and if my boingies will make Tippy's show the most espectacular show on earth, then i'm all for it. *Pillow menciona que su reloj cucú le ayuda a coordinarse con sus siestas tempranas de la tarde y sus siestas posteriores de la tarde. Notas *Este es el primer episodio en el que Ace comienza a realizar un gokart. *En la realidad, regar mientras hace calor provoca que se quemen las plantas debido a la temperatura que contraerá el agua debido al sol. *La Cebra de Spot y el Ratón de Crumbs aparecen sin sus dueñas. Personajes *Ace Fender Bender *Tippy Tumblelina *Peanut Big Top *Berry Jars 'N' Jam *Pillow Featherbed Secundarios *Bea Spells-a-Lot/Animación *Ember Flicker Flame *Mittens Fluff N' Stuff Lugares *Garaje de Ace *Escenario de Tippy *Granja de Sunny y Berry *Casa de Pillow *Circo de Peanut *Estación de bomberos de Ember *Librería de Bea *Casa de Spot Referencias en:Ace in the Hole pl:As ma problem Categoría:Primera temporada de Lalaloopsy